


Say My Name

by Studyinblackx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Journalist Betty Cooper, Psychopath Jughead Jones, Serial Killer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studyinblackx/pseuds/Studyinblackx
Summary: Jughead Jones is a convicted serial killer, responsible for the deaths of thirteen women in Fox Forest. When Alice Cooper sends her daughter Betty into Elmira Correctional for an exclusive interview, sparks fly. Will Betty really find herself falling for Riverdale's own Ted Bundy? And what would happen if he was set free?





	Say My Name

The hall was unusually quiet to her, but the echo of her heels making contact with the tile was mildly comforting. She was nervous as all get out and wasn’t even entirely sure how her mother had talked her into doing this interview, but she knew it was too late to back out now. He was already notified that he had a visitor, and the guard escorting her to the interview room didn't even look like he wanted to escort her in the first place.  
Elmira Correctional Facility, known as The Hill, was located in Elmira, New York. It was a good drive from Riverdale – if she remembered correctly three hours and 43 minutes. When Alice Cooper instructed her daughter to go interview the serial killer known as Jughead Jones, she had warned her to bring protection. “Honestly, Elizabeth. It's a maximum security prison with all types of criminals stationed within its walls. This man killed thirteen women, I doubt handcuffs and ankle cuffs can stop him.” As much as she wanted to pack her pocket sized mace in her purse, she was sure the prison wouldn’t appreciate it.  
At the end of the long hallway, they walked up to a single window with another solid metal door beside it. The guard leaned forward, whispered something she thought sounded like _Wristknife_ , and the door buzzed for their entry. She was confused, but followed nonetheless. Another hallway, shorter this time, laid before them. She followed the guard, holding her briefcase before her, the smooth leather bouncing against her knees with each step. Her heels echoed on the tiles again for a few steps before the guard stopped, unlocking a door and sliding it open for her. She stepped inside, turning to the guard, who stayed in the hall.  
“Any problems, yell. I'll be outside this door. Another guard will be on the other side behind that other door. He'll be handcuffed and shackled so he won't be able to make any sudden movements without difficulty. Do you understand?”  
She nodded once, firmly. “Yes. Thank you Mr...”  
“Garrett,” the guard said with a slight smile. She smiled back.  
“Thank you, Mr. Garrett.” Once he closed the door behind him, she heard the other door across the room open. She turned, swallowing hard. It was now or never. Remember, she thought to herself, he can't hurt you. With a second guard escorting him in, Jughead Jones walked – as best as he could with shackles on – into the room. He paused as the guard closed the door, then continued as he was led to the long table in the middle of the room. He was made to sit in the metal folding chair on one side, and he placed his bound hands on top of the surface.  
“All set, Miss. Remember, just yell. We'll both be in in a snap,” the second guard said with a reassuring smile. She nodded again, returned the smile, and made her way to her chair on the opposite side of the table as the other door clicked closed behind him. Jughead watched her every move, devouring her it seemed, with his bright ocean blue eyes. His dark curly hair was a mess on top of his head, a single thick curl coming down in front of one of his eyes. She sank into the chair, bringing her briefcase up and opening it to retrieve her tape recorder and her notepad. If there was one thing Betty Cooper was not, it was unprepared.  
Once she was settled, she made eye contact with Jughead and smiled. She extended her hand. “Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Jones.” Jughead smirked and extended his hand as best as he could. They made contact and shook briefly.  
“Likewise, Miss Cooper. Tell me, do you prefer Elizabeth or Lizzie? Or are you a Beth?”  
“None of the above. I'm a Betty.”  
“Betty,” the name melted off his tongue in a warm tone. Betty shivered as a chill ran down her spine. “I like it. It suits you, I must say.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Jones.”  
“Jughead, please.” Jughead leaned back in his chair, slouching slightly. The bright orange jumpsuit he wore only seemed to bring out his bright eye color. His olive skin tone was smooth and unblemished, save for a few moles on his cheek. She could trace them, like a constellation. When Betty looked back at Jughead, he was watching her intently again. She cleared her throat.  
“So, Jughead. Do you know why I'm here?”  
“For an interview,” Jughead said. “Apparently I'm a hot commodity these days.” Betty nonchalantly pushed the record button on her recorder and grabbed a pen, poising herself to start jotting down notes at any time.  
“You murdered thirteen women in and around Fox Forest. You wouldn’t think that people would take interest in you? In your case?”  
“I was only found guilty of three murders,” he said almost smugly. Betty blinked.  
“It doesn’t change the fact that you were still tied to the others.”  
“Point made. Yes, I did and yes, I was aware. However, I wasn’t expecting one of Riverdale's own to come visit me.”  
“How did you know -”  
“I know all about your family, Miss Cooper. The Riverdale Register was one of my favorite sources of literature, despite some of the unsavory articles written by your mother.”  
“Jughead,” Betty said, swallowing around the lump in her throat. He was making her nervous. “May I ask how old you are?”  
“I'm 33.”  
“Aren’t you upset that you’ll be spending the rest of your life in prison? You’re still so young.”  
“The silver lining is I didn’t make it to death row,” he shrugged, “33 is young, yes, but I've lived my life already.”  
“You were the Serpent King in the Southside gang, the Serpents.”  
“I was.”  
“Did you kill anyone while you were the leader?” Jughead leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.  
“No.”  
“Then why did you start?” He shrugged, licking his lips as he locked eyes with Betty.  
“I got bored.” Betty cleared her throat as she made some notes on her notepad. Jughead watched as her swirling script appeared between the lines. When she was finished, she looked up at him. She had a look of solid resolve on her face.  
“You killed these women because you were _bored_?”  
“You know as much as I do, dear Miss Cooper, that there isn’t much in our great Town with Pep. I had to do something besides sitting around waiting for the next idea for a Great American Novel.” Betty scowled but nodded, the cap of her pen against her bottom lip.  
“That's right, you wrote a novel. _The Ballad of Jason Blossom: Riverdale's Treasure_ , right?”  
“You know of it?” Jughead asked, his eyebrows raising into his hairline.  
“I read it,” Betty said with a small smile, “I wrote my thesis on it in English 4.”  
“Color me impressed, Miss Cooper.”  
“Why is it when you call me 'Miss Cooper' it sounds almost condescending?” Jughead leaned forward, his eyes darkening slightly.  
“And how would you like me to say it, Miss Cooper?” There was a seductive edge to his tone, and Betty cleared her throat.  
“I'd actually like it if you called me Betty.”  
“Betty,” Jughead sighed, then said it a few more times, almost like he was trying it on for size. After a few moments he leaned back, slouching again. His eyes made contact with the clock hanging in the corner of the room, slightly over Betty's shoulder. “Our visit is almost up.”  
“But I didn’t get to ask most of my list.” She took her bottom lip in-between her teeth and bit down, her brow furrowed. She flipped through her notebook, tensing. If she went back home without this interview completed...  
“Then I guess you'll just have to come visit me again.” Betty looked up, suddenly hopeful. Of course, another visit wouldn’t be terrible after all. This was an in-depth case and she needed as much information as she could get. This article was a big one for the Register. She'd convince her mother to give her more time to come up with more information. There was nothing more interesting than hearing the case through the killer's own lips.  
“Sure, of course. We can set up something next week, if that’s allowed.”  
“I'm sure that will be fine,” Jughead said. “Maybe you should also leave your phone number at the desk, just in case I am inspired to talk to you at odd hours.”  
“Okay,” she says hesitantly, but nodding nonetheless. “I will.” The doors open, and both guards step in. The one that brought Jughead in stepped forward, immediately reaching for him as he stood.  
“Time's up, Jones.”  
“Take me away, Swanson.” The guard named Swanson grabbed for Jughead's wrists, and started leading him towards the door. Betty started packing her things away when she heard Jughead address her from the door. “Until next time, Betty Cooper.” She looked up to lock eyes, and watched him as he searched her face before disappearing around the corner. She let go of the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, grabbed her briefcase, and headed out the door with Garrett.  
Back to Riverdale, the Town with Pep.


End file.
